Uhura's Meddling
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Nyota Uhura was always trying to pair me with someone every time we were having a group night out and Bones couldn't join us. But for once did she get it right? Spirk, AU, Yaoi, NO FLAMES! Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

I was visting the bar with my friends just a few miles away from the Starfleet Academy. It was friday night, and we all just finished studying for a test we were having on Monday and decided we need to have a fun night out. There was Uhura, Scotty, Chevok, and Sulu. Of course Uhura and Scotty were dating along with Chekov and Sulu, I was just a fifth wheel for the night. Bones was working the overnight shift so he was unable to join us. Everyone thought I was just good lay, no one was intrested in me for more than a night. I was hoping to change my luck tonight.

"Kirk, I invinted a friend of mine to join us tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be a nice change for you not to be alone." Uhura said when we were walking up for drinks. I hated when she did this, it was just a ploy to try setting me up with someone she thought was good for me. Usually I didn't like them.

"Who is it this time?" I asked, not even trying to hide my annoyance. Uhura sheeplishly grinned. I groaned knowing that it was probably some dorky guy or really shy girl.

"Well it is one of my language proffesors, and I think that it will end well this time. He is not looking for just an one night stand and I swear he is not like the others who couldn't talk to you." Uhura said, trying to convince me to go with it. I think I will but I just hope it ends well for once.

"Fine, but should this one end horrible you will no longer try to set me up. Alright?" This would be the last time this happened one way or another. But knowing Uhura she would just get one of the others to set me up with someone, either of their choosing or hers.

"I guess I can agree to that, but if it works out you aren't just allowed to back out of it either." Uhura warned, we got all of our drinks and headed back to the table. There was a new man sitting at the table. He was seating next to Scotty, and next to my free seat.

"Ah Spock nice to see you joined us tonight, glad you were able to find our table too." Uhura said giving Scotty his drink and another to Spock. I had seen the guy around the campus always in his standard black uniform. Tonight he was wearing a form fitting black shirt, a blue jacket that reached the floor, and nice, tight pants. "Spock this is James Kirk." Uhura went back to her seat to be with Scotty, and Chevok and Sulu disappeared.

"Hello James, I am Spock." I looked him over and noticed the pointed ears. I automatically knew he was a Vulcan, and now I understood why he wasn't looking for just an one night stand. I also knew Vulcans were touch telepaths. "Do you usually go by James?"

"Nice to meet you Spock and no I usually go by Jim or Kirk. Most of my friends call me Jim though." I sipped at my drink, not wanting to get drunk too fast. I might even try to stay some what sober.

"Guys we are going to dance so we will see you later." Uhura then pulled Scotty away, he looked like he wanted to stay and drink some more.

"Is this what you and your friends usually do on Friday nights?" Spock asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Not typically. We usually work on a project or if we have a test coming up study together. Its just when we need a night of relaxiation and letting go do we go out to a bar and do this. We are actually missing a member of our group tonight." Spock nodded, trying to process the information.

"Would that be Doctor McCoy?" I quickly looked at him in surprise trying to figure out how he knew that. "Uhura metioned him before when we talked about her group of friends. You came up the most, she worries about you frequently."

"What does she worry about me for? I am a big boy and can take care of myself." I said, I had an idea of why she worried for me.

"She's worried you are going to ended up alone. She is afraid you aren't going to find someone to share the rest of your life with." Spock said in that somewhat monotone voice.

"Is that why are you here is so you can see if you are the one for me to spend the rest of my life with?" I snapped at him. They all thought they could be my 'one' but no one has succedeed yet, I was losing faith that it was even possible for me.

"What if I told you that I was the one for you, I just don't think. I know for a fact I am your soul mate and your are mine." I was shocked, dumbfounded, I just met this man he was already saying he was my soul mate. How could know already.

"How do you know that? I have heard people say it before, but it was never the truth." I snapped out, I didn't need another person playing with my heart. I don't think I could stand one more let down.

"What do you know about Vulcans?" Spock asked looking me dead in the eye. This was going to be a dead serious talk.

"Just about the same as anyone else. I just know they are touch telapaths, their blood is green, very smart, think they are above most races, and they live on a desert planet." Spock nodded his head along with everything I was saying.

"Would you like to go somewhere more appopirate for this converstation? I would like to tell you exactly why I know you are meant to be mine. I promise your friends won't care, Uhura will understand." Spock somehow understood what I was thinking about, and I wanted to know how and why. I nodded my head in agreement, I stood up while Spock grabbed my elbow and lead me to wherever.

(Time Skip-Jump to the Left)

Spock took me back to his off-campus apartment, which was huge but very bare looking. Spock didn't have many personal things around, I wonder if they were kept at his on-campus dorm. Spock led me to a couch in what appeared to be a living room. We sat down facing each other.

"Jim, Vulcans, as you know, are touch telapaths but we also create mental bonds with the one who we are married to. This is called bonding, and usually its arranged at an early age. I was originally I was to be bonded to a female vulcan named T'Pring. But about a year ago I ran into a young man, who was very drunk, when I touched his skin to help him, it broke the beginning bond I had with T'Pring and replaced it with a much more special bond." I looked at him confused, I have never seen Spock off school campus other than tonight.

"This man was you, and it created what is called a T'hy'la bond. The rough translation of T'hy'la is soulmate, is truly means friend, brother, and lover. James Kirk you are my T'hy'la. I know it is a lot to take in but please accept me." I looked at Spock, this man was very handsome, smart, and kind. I could see myself with him.

"I can do that Spock, but before we do any bonding or anything else, I want to get to know you and go on a few dates. I don't want to just jump into this like I have in other times. I want this to mean something to the both of us." I reached out and touch the back of his hand, wanting to convey how truthful I was being.

"I can live with that, there are other things we will need to talk about on a later date but I don't want to overwhelm you tonight. If you like I can escort you back to your dorm or you can stay here tonight with me." Hmmm...stay here with my soulmate or go back to my lonely dorm? That was such a hard decision, have company or have my bed. Really tough.

"If it's alright I think I am going to stay here. My dorm is going to be empty tonight and I really hate being alone when I don't have to be." I smiled at him, trying not to show that I was just a bit nervous.

"Perfectly understandable. Since Vulcans don't need as much sleep as humans, I will stay out here and you can take my bed. You don't have to go right now if you don't want to either." I knew Spock was trying to make me feel comfortable, and he seemed a bit nervous himself. But he would probably say its an emotion and Vulcans don't feel emotions.

"I think I will go to sleep now. I promised to go out with Uhura tomorrow for a shopping trip. Maybe we can spend time tomorrow after I get back?" I hoped that would be okay with him, its not everday you get to learn about your soul mate.

"I am free tomorrow, so yes. Do you want to met in town?" I nodded my head. "Then I will need to know how to get a hold of you." I gave him the way to contact my communicator.

"Good night Spock. See you tomorrow." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the open door to the bedroom. I looked back to see Spock looking at me with a blush on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, Spock was already awake and making breakfeast. I knew he probably had been awake for hours. "Good morning Spock, what are you making?" I asked walking over, and standing to his side. I definitely could imagine being like this with him every morning.

"Morning. I am making a fruit salad. I hope that's okay with you." Spock was trying value my opinions, it made me feel special. No one had treated me so special before. Spock is going to sweep me off my feet, I just know it. I wouldn't mind falling in love with a guy like him.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you for making breakfeast. Do you need help?" I wanted to help but didn't know if need any currently. I hated not being able to help out. Even if the task was something small, I have always had an issues with feeling useless.

"Nope. Just about finished. Thank you for offering. You can get the bowls and silverware out for me though." Spock pointed me to the right cabinet and drawer. I set them out on the table and Spock brought the salad over. I looked at the clock on the wall, I had a hour before I had to meet Uhura for the Shop-til-you-drop day. My best friend was evil and short tempered, not a good combination.

"Thank you for the meal. We still meeting after mine and Uhura's shopping trip?" I hope he won't back out on me. That would really suck, but I'm used to that happening to me. Maybe it was someone else he loved and he had realized over night. God, I am sounding crazy now.

"Affirmative, as long as you feel up to it. I have been on one of her shopping trips. She really shops until she drops. I swore to never to go through that experience that again." I laughed, I couldn't picture Spock on a shopping trip. He raised his eyebrow and I just shook my head. I just couldn't explain why that was funny.

"I think I will. Just call me in a few hours or so and I will confirm or deny our plans for the night." After that we were quite, eating and enjoying each others' company. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

After we were done eating, Spock walked me to my room. I gave him another kiss on the cheek before walking inside. I look back and saw Spock blushing. It was adorable to see him blush, those light cheeks colored green.

(Time Skip-Step to the Right)

Uhura saved so much money back every time she got paid for whatever she did, and would go on massive shopping trips, which she could never go on by herself. She was a dead serious shopper only buying things on clearance or that she has a coupon for. This made the trips last longer since that meant she could buy more. She had four hundred dollars to spend this time.

Now see if it was just observing her buy and giving your opinion to her it wouldn't be so bad. But no, you had to be an active member. I had to actually shop, now she would buy it. Shopping for hours like this was just killer, I usually went home and fell asleep immediately. Hopefully it didn't end like that today, I really want to go to dinner with Spock tonight.

I met Uhura at the mall just on time too. "Hello Jim, how was your night last night?" She had that stupid smirk on her face. Uhura knew exactly where I was last night and who I was with.

"It was wonderful. Spock was amazing. Is that what you wanted to hear? Spock is perfect and I think I could fall in love with him." I knew what she wanted to hear and know. I knew what she wanted to hear and know. Uhura knew she made the perfect match this time and she wasn't going to let it go, not for awhile at least.

"What did you guys do last night? I know that you guys didn't have sex or anything of the sort." Yes, yes Miss Know it All. I hated when she acted like Mrs. Perfect, she got a big head and it pisses everyone off.

"Yes we didn't do anything. No we spent some talking about our situation and just getting to know each other. It was wonderful, for once he understood me perfectly." I knew I had that stupid grin on my face again.

Uhura pulled me into a shop, and we started going through the racks. "Well you guys are t'hy'la. Soul mates are suppose to know each other perfectly and be the perfect one for the other. It makes sense for you guys to be like that." Uhura pulled out some clothing for her and me. Tossing my clothes at me and dragging me off to changing rooms.

"Yeah, act like you are perfect. How many attempts did it take you to hook me up with this one. Too many that is for sure." I walked into the changing room. Damn I forget how good Uhura's taste in clothes were.

After picking through the ones I wanted and the ones I didn't want. "So I am taking it that he is your new boyfriend, right? If not then I want to know which one of you is being stupid."

"Yes, Uhura we are dating. Don't worry your pretty head about it. Actually as long as I am up for it, we are going out on a date tonight." Uhura started to squeal and jump around.

"You got to be joking? Who asked who?" Uhura sure did love to gossip.

"I am dead serious. Spock asked me. He is suppose to call in a few hours to confirm plans." Uhura was going to go insane now.

"We totally need to wrap this up early today then. Plus we should buy you a whole new hot outfit for the date. I wonder if Spock would enjoy skin tight clothing. He might just get really possessive of you. Now I want to find out what will happen. C'mon Kirk we got things to do." Uhura was insane, I am absolutely sure of that.

"Do we really have to buy me a whole new outfit? Doesn't that seem just a bit over board to you, at all? There has to be some kind of line that you won't cross. I think the outfit I am currently wearing looks great enough." I really didn't want to get a whole new outfit. I feel like I have a new wardrobe every few months. I liked my current outfit, but I knew I would be forced into a new outfit, along with styled hairs, and maybe even polished nails. At least that's what happened the last time something like this happened.

"Yes Jim, this is why I have these days is to impress my date and so you have good outfits too. No, you would wear the same clothes for years if it wasn't for me so I don't want to hear you complain. And I am doing something good for you. It isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. And you said it yourself great enough. It sound settled for. You need something perfect, that you can't say 'enough' for." I knew it was pointless for me to argue with her. I just let her pull and push me around the store we were currently in.

"Know we are going to go over to one of my favorite shops buy you some dark colored skinny jeans, go find you a red button down shirt and something to wear under that. Next we are going to get your hair touched up. We should also go get our nails done. That sounds wonderful right?" I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't want to Uhura's wrath, she could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, of course. Are we going to be done after that or have you not decided yet?" I was hoping, praying, begging even for her to be done after that.

"Of course, you never doing anything after getting your nails done for a few hours. I have taught you better than that Jim." Uhura sounded slightly disappointed in me.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I am usually not here when you get your nails done. We have only done that together once before." Uhura sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Just come on Jim. I am going to forgive you this time, just remember for future references okay?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. At least she bought me clothes, I never had to worry about budgeting that into my expenses.

"Alright, alright. Lead on Uhura, we got places to be and things to do, right?" she chuckled and rolled her eyes at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhura made me try on ten different outfits just to decide that the first outfit had been perfect all along. She drove me up the wall at times, Uhura knew if she made me suffer enough I would give into her. She always did that to me, once she actually twisted my arm to make me do something. After she bought a couple outfits for the both of us, she dragged me to the hair salon. Uhura wanted me to look perfect for Spock's and I first date. The hair stylist touched my hair up and styled it, the look was like I just got out of bed. After the hair salon it was time for nails.

Uhura had forced me to get a manicure and pedicure, my fingernails had a clear nailpolish on and my toenails were a dark red. Uhura made me paint my toenails, she actually picked the color out herself. She had her nails painted the same color, it was funny. The ladies told me I was such a great boyfriend, we didn't correct them.

When they were working on my toes, Spock had called to ask about our plans for tonight. He even offered to just stay in tonight, and go out tomorrow night. I confirmed our plans for tonight and asked if we were meeting there or somewhere else. Spock informed me that he would meet me at the mall in a hour, just enough time to finish my nails and let Uhura nit pick how I look.

After our nails were finished, Uhura pushed me into the restroom to change into my new outfit. Quickly changing making sure not to mess anything up. I wasn't ready to deal with Uhura's wrath, it would destroy my perfect mood. I was excited and nervous, it was great. When I left the restroom Uhura pounced on me. Tucking and pulling my clothes around, messing with my hair, and that I looked perfect. Uhura had this idea in her head that a first date must be perfect, no matter what! She pushed this ideology onto me also.

"Am I your damn Barbie, Uhura? I thought I was a grown man. Stop messing with me, I can take care of myself." I tried to slap her hands away. Uhura dropped her hands by her side, she looked like a kicked puppy. "I am sorry, you are starting to stress me out. I want this date to be perfect. If you stress me out, I am going to be snappy."

"I know, I just want this to be good for you. Spock is a good man, I think he will be good for you. I'm nervous for you. But I'm going to take our spoils back now. Have fun

, tell me all the juice details tomorrow." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, grabbing all of hundreds of bags, and walked away.

I walked towards the food court, where I promised to meet Spock. Checking the clock showed I had about fifteen minutes before he had to show up. I told him to meet me at a table close to Garfield's. When I got closer to the restaurant, I saw Spock already sitting there waiting for me. He was reading on a PADD, I wondered if I could sneak up on him.

"Hello Spock, nice to see you are early. What are you reading?" I asked standing right in front of him. Spock didn't look up once while I walked towards him. I tried to peak over the top of the PADD to see what he was reading.

"Just another book that some silly human wrote about Vulcans. Most humans do not know how Vulcans read emotions, or our cultural so they create wild stories about it. I like to read about it, seems like a fantasy world too me." I laughed, maybe I should write about it some time. Though Vulcans are very secretive about everything so maybe I shouldn't.

"Nice, I might have to read one of them sometime. But do we want to head out now?" I was definitely looking forward to our date. Spock stood up, tucking the PADD away into his bag, before extending his hand out to me.

"The next bus that will take us to the restaurant will be here in ten minutes. Do you want to go to Bus Stop now?" I nodded my head, there wasn't anything else I need from here now. Uhura had gotten me everything I wanted from here. "After we are done eating do you want to come back to my place again?" I saw a light green blush on Spock's cheeks, so cute.

"That would be awesome. Last night was fun, even if I went to sleep shortly after I got there. Maybe tonight we could talk more about ourselves and get to know each other better." I snuggled my head onto his shoulder. It made me feel wonderful to be this close with him. When we got to the stop Spock stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt warm and protected in his arms.

"Yes we could. I was hoping to talk to you more last night, but I understand that you were tired. Hopefully it won't be the same way tonight. Do you want to stop by your dorm room and grab some clothes after dinner?" Hmmmm, did I want to stop by my room and get clothes or have some more time with Spock? I think I need to grab some clothes that way I don't have to leave so early in the morning.

"Yeah, it will save us some time and I won't have to leave so early tomorrow, unless you want me to. But either way I still want to grab some clothes." I hope he wouldn't kick me out early tomorrow, I want to spend some more time with him tomorrow since Uhura took up most of today.

"That is okay, and I was also wondering if you wanted to spend the day together tomorrow. That is if you don't already have plans." Spock was getting nervous again, it made me feel special that I made him nervous like this. I knew usually Vulcans were always serious.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled up at him, conveying that I really meant it. This relationship might be moving a bit fast, but I didn't care. Spock really was perfect for me in every aspect.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, we got on and sat in one of the first seats. I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence, but it comfortable. I enjoyed it, and I could tell Spock was enjoying it too. When we got to the restaurant some of the staff greeted Spock by name.

A nice young waiter showed us to the table before taking our drink order, I got a mountain dew and Spock got a water. After we got our drinks we order, Spock getting some kind of salad, and I got a steak with a salad. I was going to enjoy my meat that is for sure.

The food was amazing just as Spock had said it was going to. I really enjoyed it, I made note to bring my friends here sometime. Possibly, it might just become Spock and I's place. Who knows, though I probably would bring my friends here, it was really good.

After eating our individual meals we decided to split a piece of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream on the top. It was an actual home-made cherry pie too, and god did it taste good. Spock gave me most of it, but did enjoy it too.

Spock and I rode the bus back to the dorms the same way going to the resturant. I almost fell asleep going home from how warm Spock was, but his chuckles kept me awake. There was almost a constant smile on our faces, it was such a joyful moment for us. Sometimes there was even a light blush on Spock's face that I still thought was adorable. I probably also had a blush on my own face though at times.

"Is your roommate home right now?" Spock asked when we got to the door of my dorm. Truthfully I didn't know if Bones was working tonight or not. I hope he was, usually he bitched about the dates Uhura set me up on. He thought she a bit of a bitch and self-centered. Bones try's to get along with her for my sake.

"Uhhh...I am not sure. He probably is but I can't be for sure. Let's just go in and get my stuff. Bones won't saying anything even if he is here." I smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. I prayed and hoped that Bones wouldn't be here.

"Bones? Is that your roommate's name?" Spock seemed so confused, but I would be too if I thought someone's name was Bones.

Shaking my head no I responded, "No that is just my nickname to him. It's from a thing he said to me when we first met. His name Leonard McCoy. But I prefer Bones. All of my friends call him that." Though maybe Bones should make that his official name and see how many people he can freak out with it. I would have to suggest that to him soon.

"Okay?" I just smiled at him and opened the door. Bones was laying on his bed reading something on his PADD. Immediately I felt the color drain from my face, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Jim, who is this young man? Another of Uhura's set-ups?" Yeah, not ending well at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Jim, who is this young man? Another of Uhura's set-ups?" Yeah, not ending well at all.

"Hi, Bones. Didn't have to work today I see. How was your shift last night? Everyone missed you. This is Spock, yes, but different. Can't explain right now. I will talk to you tomorrow about it. Grabbing stuff and then going back out." I said quickly, I hope he didn't catch the Spock part. But I wasn't lucky though.

"You better come back tomorrow and explain to me. You know how I feel about and the people Uhura sets you up with. They never end well remember that. You were great with your set up. She wasn't made to match make for you." Bones was ranting already, not a good sign. Hopefully I could grab some clothes and be out of here soon enough.

"That reminds me, she stopped by her with all the junk you guys bought today. Next time I expect you to be here with her. Uhura kept going on and on about what ever shit, and I had a headache which turned into a full blown migarine." God I wish those two could just get along for once. Maybe Bones and Spock could get along, that would make my life so much better.

"Spock, Vulcan?" Spock nodded his head in affimation. "You better not any of that freaky mind shit to Jim. Even if Jim says its okay, I don't want to hear about how you are permantely stuck together when everything goes down hill. Which it will trust me, Uhura never could make a good match for Jim." Now Bones was pissing me off, he could insult Uhura, I cared a bit. I wouldn't just stand by and insult Spock.

"Bones, shut up! I told you I would talk to you about it later. Obivously you are drunk, I don't know why and right now don't care why. I swear I will talk to you about this tomorrow, so leave Spock out of your petty fight with Uhura right now. I am going to Spock's for the night I will be back sometime tomorrow, then we will talk. Well that is if you are sober and in the mood to talk." I rushed to the bags sitting on the bed, grabbed one that had a complete outfit in it, went to my dresser grabbed underwear and socks, before going back to Spock and grabbing his hand.

"Jim, please don't be mad at me. You know I just worry for you. The shit Vulcans can do with their minds scare me that you are with one now. Just for my sake please keep a level head and don't do anything stupid." I knew Bones was just looking out for my best interest, so I nodded my head. I just want out of here, I was ready for a nice, peaceful, quiet night with Spock. I pulled on Spock's hand, trying to let him know I was ready to go.

After walking for a bit, I stopped and faced Spock. "I am so sorry about that, what Bones did was totally uncalled for. I didn't think about if it was his night off, if he was going to be drinking. I should have doubled checked before taking you inside. But I am sorry that I made you go through that." I felt terrible about all of the things that Bones had said. All I had to do was call Bones' communicator to see if he was in the room or not, which isn't hard at all. Maybe if I had used my brain this wouldn't have happened.

"James don't blame yourself, neither one of us knew if your roommate was in or not. Nor did you or I expect for him to act like that even if he was in the room. Don't blame yourself what came out of his mouth, you didn't force him to talk or say anything. But he does have room for concern since he doesn't understand the situation currently." Spock wrapped his arms around me, tightly and it was warm. I never knew such a feeling could develop so quickly, it felt like love but I knew love couldn't happen so fast.

After standing there for a few minutes in the court yard, I pulled back slightly and looked at Spock. I could feel a connection between us, it made everything better. I was happy that I had actually met my soul mate. James Tiberius Kirk was one of the lucky few who met their soul mate and will actually live with them.

"Let's go back to my apartment, and relax and calm down after this whole ordeal. Does that sound good to you Jim?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice just yet. I kept tumbling over the idea that this man in front of me was real and wasn't going to disappear.

Spock pulled back but immediately grabbed my hand, and I was thankful for that tiny bit of affection. I don't think I could stop touching him right now. "I really need to thank Uhura for setting me up for once. I think she did a good job, no scratch that, a perfect job. I don't think I would have ever thought about you if she hadn't set this up." I think if Spock approached me on his own, I probably would have thought he was crazy or delusional. Uhura and I were equal now, and I won't have to worry about anymore crazy dates.

"Yes, Uhura did a wonderful job of getting us together. Truthfully I had no intention of approaching you until Uhura gave me a push. I don't know who she has set you up with in the past, but I am thankful that they never worked out." Spock kissed my temple, and I shivered in delight. "I can't see my life without you in it anymore Jim, but I would have it no other way either. I am not ready to settle down permanently yet, and neither are you, but we will be eventually." I felt a smile bloom across my face thinking about spending the rest of my life with Spock.

"I can't see my life without you in it either anymore either, we will have to thank Uhura next time we see her. Now I understand why she kept trying to set me up, too bad I already did that for her. At least I won't have to worry about the next crazy person she tried to hook me up with. I am pleasantly surprised that you are normal and sane." I could see Spock's apartment building. Putting the incident behind me, I felt lighter than I had in awhile.

"Yes, you are mine. Now until forever. You were born to be mine and no one else's. Never forget that." I snuggled into his shoulder, it was such a comfortable place to be. I found my new favorite place.

We quickly got to Spock's apartment, he opened the door and we went and sat down on the couch. We talked for hours about everything the other wanted to know about us. Few topics were not discussed because of personal matters, but we would talk about them one day. I felt like I knew Spock my whole life now, it felt amazing like this. We were totally open and honest with each other. We didn't want any nasty, horrible secrets to wreck our relationship. I was going to grow old and die with this man.

We also decided at the end of the current term I would leave my dorm room and come live with Spock permanently. Which was a few months away, and maybe by then we will have discussed more in detail about us bonding. Spock wanted to wait at least half a year before bonding, which I totally understood. But I also knew not to always believe everything will follow what we want it too. Spock told me he would ease me into melding together and show me what it is like. First we had to build our relationship and trust of each other. I was kind of of excited for the first time we would meld.

When I started to yawn and kind of zone off, Spock told me it was time to go bed. I started walking off to the bedroom I had stayed in last night, but quickly turned around. "Spock, why don't you just come stay with me in the bed tonight instead of staying out here by yourself. I like cuddling with you and it would help me go to sleep." I really wanted to be able to sleep next to him tonight.

"I guess, but that is all we are going to do. Plus, I wouldn't expect this to become a regular thing either." Inside I was doing a happy dance on getting my way. I had expected Spock to put up more of a fight about it. I wasn't about to complain out loud about it though.

Spock and I both changed into some loose fitting sweat pants and got into the bed. Spock wrapped his arms around my mid-section and pulled me close. I immediately relaxed in his hold. It was warm and safe here, soon I was asleep.


End file.
